User talk:Venita
You can leave messages for me here. Hey Venita! Glad you could make it by! Hope you're feeling better and Jim is ok. --Steve I archive some old messages at this page Cool idea about the logo contest! It might also be a good way to publicize our little wiki. --Steve and Jock 09:18, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) Picture tutorial Was linked in the Help page (see "Help" link at far left), and that link was broken by a wikimedia move. I fixed the link again. --steve :Thank you!! Venita 01:53, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) Joke category Thanks for removing that -- I did it in an unguarded moment and meant to remove it. --Steve and Jock 13:56, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) Reminder for myself See the FDMB posts here and here. Martha wanted something said in the Lantus article about contamination from syringes. Venita 00:32, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Maybe you can add some speculation to the quote already there: ::Because of the pH action, Lantus is a bit more sensitive than other insulins -- it needs to have an (acidic) pH of 4 to work, and therefore may not be diluted, mixed with other insulins, or kept overnight in syringes. :? --steve Nemesis Case page Hi Venita, I love how you and Steve did up your pages! Could you give me some pointers on how to do it so that I can do one for Nemesis as well? Thanks!--Sheree and Nemesis 13:31, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Answered on Sheree's talk page. Venita 01:31, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Congratulations Venita and Max! I am SO pleased that Max is finally taking his well-earned honeymoon! Congratulations on that extra category, it's one we'd all love to see! --Steve and Jock 15:18, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) : Thank you so much Steve. I am very happy with his progress. Even though he's not yet hovering in the 60s, based on my tests of his brother, I get the feeling that there are different levels of "normal" for different diabetic cats. Max will probably never get to the 60s. But he is now clearly now the healthiest cat here. Take care. Venita 15:25, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) Max's fPLI Hi Venita! Very sorry to hear that Max's fPLI looks so bad, especially in a cat in remission! Is there some diet or something the vet is recommending to avoid full-blown pancreatitis? Steve and Jock 13:23, 4 March 2006 (UTC) Thank you! Very happy to see you back on the wiki, even if it's for poor Ennis' sake. Thanks for pointing out the newly broken link -- I've fixed it and mistakenly thanked Kathy. Sorry -- should have been more awake. Hope to hear you're ok after the first chemo adventure... --Steve and Jock 11:56, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Hey, Girl! Good To See You Again!! We hope 19:18, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Venita, Hope you'll be back again here as often as time allows. The "ref /ref" bit will become automatic in a short time; when I started working with it, I reminded myself it was like a door-"ref" opened it and then I had to close it by using "/ref". Now I catch myself using "ref" automatically at times where it doesn't belong--Further Reading sections ! Good to see you back and hope this means you'll be here more often. Kathy Thanks for the congrats! Jock is still showing excellent numbers even though he just caught a cold! 4.2 tonight! (That's 74) Thanks for your message and good to see you back! Steve New Look Coming to Lifestyle Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC)